


Cats, Crows & Cradles

by witch_of_fics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Birth, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Pregnancy, Rare Pair, alpha Dave and Rose aren't related so no incest don't worry, dave is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: You are total opposites of each other, she's short, chubby, smart, and has a passion for cats.You're tall, skinny, not all that smart (at least you don't think so), and you have a passion for crows.She's an acclaimed author while you're an up-and-coming movie director. And yet, you two have loved each other for years, supported each other, and have been the shelter in the raging storm for the other.She loves you, and boy do you love her.-------An Alpha Rose x Alpha Dave fic. In which Rose is pregnant. Dave is a general dork who has issues in adulting most of the time.Enjoy the two going through the wonders of pregnancy and childbirth together in their own way which is far from traditional. Figuring it out as they go along resulting is some humorous and interesting situations.With the bonus of general domestic sweet stuff.





	1. Night Time News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, has it been awhile since I've written something like this. I intend to finish this, it is very much a work in progress still. But there's not enough good Dave Rose on this site romance wise (especially Alpha!Dave and Rose) so I decided to write this after various role plays and plot ideas that have ran amuck in my head.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Rose first told you that she was pregnant, you stared at her in disbelief. Your mouth opening and closing dumbly as you gawked at your girlfriend, she said it so calmly, lavender eyes sparkling with happiness and a coy little smirk tugging on her black painted lips. She knew you well enough not to take your shock and sudden inability to speak as an insult or as you being upset over it.

Finally, she spoke with fake exasperation laced into her words. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk all night or actually say something? The cats gave a more exciting reaction than you have, David." Her eyes glimmered with laughter.

"P-pregnant?" You stammer.  
"Yes,"  
"As in... He there's a baby in you... As we speak."  
"Yes, Dave. That's typically what being pregnant means." She rolls her eyes.

You then ask something that makes her groan and slap your chest as she gives you a scolding look.

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours, dumbass." Rose then grabs you by the tie, tugging you down to her height for a kiss. She's always been so much smaller than you, not standing much over five feet while you stood a hulking six foot six.

"You're going to be a father, David Strider, a damn good one at that." She promises you, eyes sparkling with something that can only be described as pure love for you.

You scoop her up and carry her to bed with you, she squealed and grabbed you and you laugh, joy filling your heart.

Your name is David Strider, and you're going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and give kudos if you enjoy this so far. It gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing! Plus I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> First chapter is short, but they should hopefully be longer as we go along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being written in Rose's POV, it's just how it ended up being written so I hope it's not that confusing!
> 
> Again I hope you guys enjoy and I love reading comments.

He is such a massive man child, honestly you have no idea how you handle him sometimes. But yet, he charmed you. Catapulted his gangly ass over the walls you oh-so-carefully constructed.

But you are glad he did, because you love him so much.

The way Dave's eyes sparkle as he picks you up after you tell him how good of a father he's going to be. He just laughs so happily as he scoops you up as you squeal in surprise, arms going around his neck.

He acts like he's such a stoic asshole, but it's so far from the truth it's laughable. He is a sweetheart, a massive goof. He's proving it as he jogs up the stairs with you in his arms.

"Shoo fuzzy assholes." Dave said as he urges your cats off the bed.

"They have names, David. It's not nice to call them that." You say, kissing his jaw.

"You expect me to pronounce some of those big ass names, Rose? Like Scro... Schroen.." He furrows his brows as his tongue gets tied.

"Schrödinger." You correct him gently, plucking his shades off of his face and folding them carefully.

"And Clu.. Clithu.. Tentacle god cat." He can't help but shake his head and you laugh fondly.

"Cthulhu, darling. You forget that H.P. Lovecraft is the reason I write such stories, my inspiration in the genre in which my books are in." You say as he lays you on the bed, getting in bed and tugging you into his arms.

"I thought I was your inspiration. I'm hurt, Rose. You've wounded me." He places a hand over his heart, red eyes large and pitiful. You merely chuckle and shake your head.

"Ah yes, the truth is revealed Dave, you've caught me." You say dryly, kissing his cheek. You curl into him, pale fingers curled into his button down shirt as you listen to his heart beat. Strong and steady, like clockwork. His fingers run up and down your spine lovingly as you lay there.

"When'd you find out?" He broke the silence, he was nervous about having a kid, you could tell. His only parental figure was his brother who fell short in every way possible. But you're sure that he will be an amazing father. Thankfully he was excited as well as nervous. Not like you had any doubt about his excitement, but it was good seeing it.

"I've had a suspicion for a week or so, especially after I missed my period," You start, a fond smile tugging at your lips at his grimace from the very mention of the monthly even. "So I took a test yesterday, and went to the doctor today and they confirmed it." You finish, looking up at him.

"The press is gonna have a field day when they find out about this." Dave chuckles.

"That they are my darling. But, let them. It doesn't particularly concern me." You rub over your stomach, for now small and just slight pudge.

"No alcohol for nine months." He says.

"No alcohol for at least nine months." You confirm. "But I can do that, I don't drink as much as I used to. But I do want you to do something for me." You drum your fingers against his chest.

"Anything darlin'," Dave replies with ease, Texan accent seeping into his voice.

"I want you to put it all in a high place. You know I can be rather... Impulsive at times. I just want to be extra safe. Put it somewhere where even you can't reach it with your ridiculous amount of height." You sigh slowly, you hated admitting that you have had a problem in the past, and you still binge drink on particularly bad days. But you have Dave, Dave always does what he can for you.

"I can do that, yeah." He nods, rubbing the stubble on his face. He looks down at you.

"How does ordering a pizza and curling up on the couch and watching something sound as a sort of celebration?" He asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Mmm, that sounds fantastic." You move up, soft hand placed on his cheek. His large rough hand placed over yours. You kiss him sweetly, slowly, sighing blissfully. You pull back slightly, "I love you, Dave Strider." You murmur, lips brushing his.

"And I love you, Rose Lalonde." He replies, gazing at you lovingly as you kiss him again a few times before pulling away.

"Pizza time?" He asks, like the child he can be inside.

"Pizza time." You confirm, getting up with him. You take his hand and walk back down the stairs, head resting against his arm. Everything was good, and at that moment, you couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so long, I was having some issues with writer's block. 
> 
> But I'm here now! Enjoy.

You have officially decided that a pregnant woman is the most terrifying thing in all of the universe. Especially a pregnant Rose Lalonde. A woman who was already terrifying despite her small stature, mixed with pregnancy? Boy oh boy was she a force to be reckoned with.

She was terrifying despite being over a foot shorter than you and you had gained more fear and respect from her pregnancy than you would have if you were starving and locked in a cage with a hungry bear and one steak.

And lord help if it wasnt even half way over. She just was cranky over her feet being swollen, her back already hurting, and the waves of terrifying emotions. But, honestly? It was worth it.

You're pulled out of your daydreaming by her retching into the toilet. Morning sickness, how could you forget about that in your daydreaming?

You resume rubbing her back with one hand, holding her hair with the other.

"Murder me." She groans.  
"Sorry baby. Can't do that, won't do that."

You hand her the glass of water sitting on the edge of the tub which she sips, clutching it in two shaking hands. She breathes out, closing her eyes and setting the glass down. She moves to stand and you're up, helping her up and flushing the toilet for her

"You good babe?" You ask and she nods, her face still pale.  
"Good." You say, kissing the crown of her head. You would kiss her, but not until she brushes her teeth. Which is what she's doing now.

"Anything I can do for you?" You ask, carrying her to the bed once she finishes brushing her teeth furiously. You lay her down gently on her side of the bed and she shakes her head.

"Just come snuggle me." Rose pouts a little and you smile, happily obliging and getting into bed with her. Your arms wrap around her and she presses her face into your bare chest. You feel bad for her, the morning sickness was bound to suck.

"I can't wait until morning sickness is over." She grumbles into your chest, you can feel the pout.

"Me either." You agree, you regret your decision as she glares at you.

"Oh, you can't wait? Are you the one vomiting every morning?"

"No, no not like that babe-"

"No, I'm so sorry that my pregnancy induced ailments are such a burden for you." Rose says in the eerily icy voice that sends shivers down your spine. She promptly rolls over, back to you.

"Jaspers!" She calls, the black cat instantly appearing from somewhere, jumping up and curling next to her with a happy sound. She cuddles him, face in his fur.

"Baby... I'm sorry." You apologize, after several minutes, spooning her. Your chin goes on her shoulder

"I didn't mean it that way, I just don't like seeing you suffer." You say, kissing her shoulder sweetly. "Love you." You add.

She sighs. "I love you too, I'm sorry. Just these hormones." Rose shakes her head, snuggling the cat and you.

You know these are going to be a long few months. You just hope you will make it through these months alive.

"It's okay. You can't help it." You assure, kissing her jaw as you lay there as she relaxes in your arms. You really can't wait to be a father. You just have to make it through these next few months, it'll be rough. But you can do it. You're Dave Strider after all, and you don't back down from a challenge.


End file.
